Twilight of Levi
by guren666
Summary: Levi once again raised his arms in attempt to console him. "No… just stop crying… okay…" That brat… he turned him around and gestured towards his chest. "Okay, let it all out." Eren burried his face in his chest and Levi patted his head several times all the while saying things that should calm down Eren. "It's gonna be alright… everything will be fine… " Fluffy, Ereri and rated T


Twilight of Levi

 _AN – it has got nothing to do with Twilight series, don't worry. I am not that cruel. Title is inspired from a PS1 classic RPG game Legend of Dragoon. One of the best soundtracks is called Twilight of Rose. I recommend listening to it while reading, but it's not necessary. Fluffy stuff… prepare to be bombarded with it. Enjoy._

Eren heard it all from Major Hanji. Corporal Levi went through traumatic experiences as well. He lost his two closest people when he joined the Recon Corps. And since that day, he shut himself inside a shell that was supposed to protect him. But Eren knew better – he saw through the chunks in his armor, asking for help. He wouldn't stand losing another of his friends, so he became like he was now. On one morning when Corporal was working behind his desk, Eren brought him tea. He put it down and Corporal thanked him, barely raising his eyes from the paperwork. Eren nervously fidgeted, considering if he should speak up or go away.

Just when he decided for the latter, Corporal shifted his piercing gaze from numerous papers to the anxious young man. "Eren, what are you still doing here? Are you done cleaning?" Said man nodded. "Yes. Garden is taken care of." Levi's expression softened for a moment, but he quickly regained his stoic mask. "Well done, Eren. Go and report in with Hanji for your session." Eren acknowledged Corporal's order by turning to take his leave. It was a stupid idea. How could Corporal Levi be interested in him that way? Major Hanji must have pulled his leg, Eren thought bitterly when his hand reached the doorknoob.

Suddenly, the door flung open and the force of a heavy wooden door meeting Eren's face send him flying. He landed hard, groaning. Next thing he knew, Major Hanji was kneeling beside him, offering a hand. "Eren! I am sorry for accidentally hitting you! I didn't know you were standing behind the door!" Major fussed about it, but Eren sheepishly laughed. "It's okay. I am fine. I was about to leave when you came in." Corporal Levi put down a pen and narrowed his brows at the scene before him. "Hanji, next time knock. I don't appreciate you barging in whenever you like." Hanji helped Eren up and smirked. "Oh, I see how it is. It's fine for Eren, but not for me."

If looks could kill, Hanji would be dead because of how Levi glared at her. "So, what do you want?" She hummed and her eyes lit up maniacally. "I've received two new test subjects, so I was gonna tell Eren he doesn't need to show up, because I'll be busy with them. And since he was nowhere to be found, I figured he'll be here. There, I said my part. Now I can go back to my research! " She literally sang the last words as she exited, skipping. Eren just stood there, unsure how to react. He was used to Major Hanji's crazy antics, but she got especially creepy every time "research" came up. Levi scoffed. "Weirdo."

He gazed at the unmoving Eren. "Eren? Is everything okay?" He asked, forgetting about his tea. Only then the young man noticed how blood was dripping on Corporal's wooden floor. Oh, shit. Corporal's gonna skin him for dirtying his room. He quickly wiped his bloody nose, but it was futile, the blood just wouldn't stop. Levi watched Eren's attempt to stop the bleeding.

Levi went behind his desk, opened one drawer and grabbed something that was obscured from Eren's point of view. Eren looked down, bracing for a beating, or at least a scolding. Levi reached out his hand, holding a handkerchief. Eren looked up, utterly confused. There was no anger in Corporal's eyes. It was strange in a way. A clean maniac like he was, it was expected of him to be at least a bit mad. Instead he held out a handkerchief.

For Eren. "Take it. The bleeding won't stop just so. Come and sit down." Eren nodded, unsure of what the hell was happening anymore. Levi scarcely showed kindness to someone, least of all him. The young man took the offered handkerchief and sat on Corporal's chair, holding it tightly next to his nose. Levi put his paperwork aside and approached the younger man. "Lower your head back and the bleeding should stop after a while." Levi said softly and Eren complied. He was met with Levi's overbearing gaze. He was standing behind him. It was… making Eren overly nervous. What if Hanji spoke the truth and he really could fill up the void in Corporal's heart? Was it too much to wish for? Levi leaned on his desk, taking up his cup of tea. He sipped and his lips curved up in mild disgust. "Oi, Eren. You made this shitty excuse for tea?" Eren quickly shook his head.

One does not simply make disgusting tea for Corporal Levi – if you value your life. "No, I just brought it. Petra –san made it… though she was really distracted. She is in charge of making dinner today." Levi put the cup down and focused his train of thoughts, gazing out the window. He saw through Hanji's plot. That meddlesome woman will get a lecture from him one of these days. Ever since Farlan and Isabel died… he didn't want to lose someone like that again. But somehow, Eren found a way to shatter his resolve. He was just like them… so bashfull, always wanting to see what was beyond the walls, his strong belief and wanting to be free… but he was more than that to him.

They've been living in the castle for some time now and he really grew… attached to him. If something happened to Eren… he'd massacre anyone involved. Levi knew better to not get attached to someone he could lose easily, especially with the Titans threat around the corner. No, it's for the best if he keeps a distance from Eren. It was always like this – everyone he ever loved died and he was left with a heartache. No, there's no way he's getting too friendly with anybody. He… can't. Levi felt like was jinxed, so there was no room for deeper feelings…

"Corporal…" Eren's voice brought him back to reality. He shifted his gaze at the young man. "The bleeding has stopped…" He said slowly and somewhat dejected. "You'd better leave, Eren. I'm not in the mood for idle chatting and paperwork won't do itself." He hoped Eren would leave him alone, but the young man gripped the now blood soaked handkerchief like there was no tomorrow. "I won't. Not until you talk with me about something."

Levi's eyes glistened with rage. "Oi, shitty brat. I know that crazy woman put you up to this, so I'll let it slide if you leave. NOW." He growled a warning. Eren's green orbs flashed defiantly. "No. You have to talk about it. It's destroying you, I can see as much." Levi slammed the desk and some papers fell down, but he didn't care at the moment. "You'd best leave before I lose all my patience." Eren flinched before the threatening voice, but otherwise stayed like glued on Levi's chair. "Corporal, I know how it feels, I witnessed it firsthand. It broke me and changed… hopefully for the better. But you can't stay in your shell forever. People want you in their lifes. I want you in my life, Corporal. You're not alone. You have your squad…me. I won't leave you. I'll fight and keep on living." Levi averted his gaze from the young man, reminiscing about his friends… no, family. They used to say that, too… and now he's left alone. The guilt that he survived and they did not – that's what poisoning his mind.

A warm hand rested upon his left hand. "Corporal… I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best not to let you down. You've endured enough pain… so let me share your guilt, anxiety and I'll share my hope… and love with you." Eren said softly, his hand still over Levi's. He didn't pull away… that was perhaps a good omen for once. Levi didn't answer for good five minutes and Eren grew restless. Shit. Corporal might flat out refuse him, he never thought about it… Maybe he's thinking of a polite way to turn him down.

When their gazes finally met, Levi's expression was full of unsaid remorse and lingering sadness. "Eren…" His words were lost in his throat. He what? He didn't want to be left with a million broken pieces and having to assemble them again, alone. Eren hung his head. So, this is Corporal's answer. He should have spared himself the pain and disappointment. But still…

He withdrew his hand and tears trickled down his face. "Am I not good enough?" He sobbed and Levi was frozen in shock. Is this brat… serious? He's really…

Eren cried openly and Levi was getting a headache and he reached out his hand reluctantly, but quickly withdrew it. That brat is really breaking his resolve. "No, no… it's gonna be okay…" But Eren sobbed even more heavily, large tears falling down his face. Levi once again raised his arms in attempt to console him. "No… just stop crying… okay…" That brat… he turned him around and gestured towards his chest. "Okay, let it all out." Eren burried his face in his chest and Levi patted his head several times all the while saying things that should calm down Eren. "It's gonna be alright… everything will be fine… " He felt really awkward during the whole situation and he couldn't shake off the feeling he played into Jaeger's cards. Maybe he wasn't so innocent as he looked and he had all this planned out? Levi shook his head. No, he's looking too much into this.

"Okay, just stop crying and-" He stopped talking when Eren suddenly looked up at him, his eyes wide and hopeful. Levi couldn't help it and cracked a small, faint smile and chuckled. He let go of him and Eren continued to look at him in that cute way. "You know what? I certainly dig shitty brats." Levi winked a bit and picked up his almost untouched cup of tea and went outside his office.

Eren stayed inside for a while, a warm feeling struck through him and he grinned like crazy. Corporal never lied. Or smiled for anyone. He must have really meant it. Eren left Corporal's office in a overly good mood.

This was looking like the beginning of something new for them. After all, Corporal was into shitty brats and he was the only one Levi called like that.

Major Hanji was right after all. Eren chuckled at that thought as he went back into the kitchen and there he encountered Petra and Corporal Levi, who evidently taught her how to do proper drinkable tea. When he saw Eren enter the kitchen, something in his expression changed for a moment and he moved closer to him. "Oi, Eren. From now on, I want you to do tea for me. You know the ropes, so I hope you won't screw it up."

Eren nodded. "I will do my best, Corporal."

Levi barely nodded and he was leaving when he turned in the door. "Oh, don't forget about the mess you have to clean up. I am expecting you in there shortly. With cleaning supplies. It is your blood after all." He said in his monotone voice.

Petra was stunned for a moment and her amazement only grew when she noticed that Eren was indeed smiling. "Eren? What was Corporal talking about?"

Eren turned to her with a mischevious grin plastered on his face. "Nothing much, Petra –san. It's a long and boring story, maybe I'll tell you later. If you meet Hanji –san, tell her she was right, she's gonna be ecstatic about this. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have some cleaning to do."

Eren exited the kitchen and poor Petra was left with her suspicions about Corporal Levi and Eren. Everyone was speculating, but she never actually knew…

But she was happy for Corporal Levi. He deserved happiness the most around here. Petra giggled and resumed with cooking dinner.

xX THE END Xx


End file.
